Chance Of Redemption?
by LoveTheMoustache
Summary: Castiel fought his way into Hell and gripped tight of Dean, rising him out of perdition. But the righteous man was not the only one to be saved. "Dean Winchester and Bela Talbot have been saved!" / Bela's back and she's gasping for answers. Literally. What would Heaven need from a thief like her? Someone who sold her own soul to kill her parents? She was sure they made a mistake..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Supernatural' or anything else that is associated with it. Most of the dialogue is from the transcripts.**

 **A/N This story is also on Wattpad. I hope you like it, please review! I love you all.**

 **Prologue**

Bela opened the door to her temporary room with the key, before turning to close it behind her. She gasped as someone pushed her back against the door. It was Dean. With his gun and he was angry.

'Crap,' She thought to herself.

He laid his arm across her throat and pointed his gun at her face, scowling. "Where's the Colt?"

"Dean." Bela greeted, calmly.

He shook his gun in front of her face. "No extra words,"

Bela smirked a little. "It's long gone, across the world by now."

"You're lying," He grabbed her bag roughly from her grasp and looked inside it.

She watched him with amusement in her eyes. "I'll call the buyer. Speak Farsi?" She mocked him, with a teasing smile.

Finding nothing, he threw the bag to the side and grabbed the thief by the waist, pulling her flush against him. Bela buckled and fear crept up her spine. The action brought up old memories that Bela did not want to think about- could not think about. She tried to keep herself calm, but her heart started beating faster and faster, so fast that she was sure that Dean could hear her heart pulsing.

"What the hell are you...?" She drifted off as Dean quickly frisked her, holding up her gun to her face.

He scowled. "Don't flatter yourself," Using his gun, he flicked on the lights before pointing it back at Bela. "Don't move."

He began searching the room, Bela still standing against the door, her heart starting to slow down. She sighed in relief, before speaking up, trying to get him to leave. "I told you I don't have it,"

"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely gonna take your word for it."

Bela slowly started to slide along the wall towards the door and just as she was about to turn, a bullet shot through the door, inches from her head. She froze and slowly turned to face the hunter.

"Don't move." He warned, before continuing to search for the Colt.

'Where did she hide it?' He growled inwardly.

"It's gone. Get on a plane if you must. Track down the buyer. You might catch up to him eventually," She tried again. It worked.

He stopped searching and pointed his gun at her head again.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, calmly, but on the inside she was scared. Dean wouldn't kill her. He couldn't. Right?

Dean snarled. "Oh, yeah."

"You're not the cold-blooded type."

Dean smirked, hatred in his eyes. "You mean like you? That's true. See, I couldn't imagine killing my parents,"

She halted. How did he find out? How much did he know? She quickly composed herself. Mask back on. "I don't know what you're talking..."

The older Winchester scofffed, his smile mocking her. "Yes, you do. You were, what, 14? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela...Oh, I'm sorry, Abby...inheriting millions," He stared at her with disgust.

"How did you even..." She drifted off.

"Doesn't matter." He cut her off.

Bela thought back to when she was little Abby, a young child. She remembered how she would sit on her bed, tears rolling down her face. How scared she would feel when he would enter her room, a smile on his cruel face. How he would ask her, "Don't you want to make me happy, Abigail?" She hated him. She hated them. But she would never tell Dean. She'd rather have him think of her as a heartless bitch who killed her parents for money. He should never know.

"They were lovely people. And I killed them. And I got rich. I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you," Her heart ached as she lied.

Dean pushed her aggressively against the door, his arm across her throat again. As he did this, a strand of woven herbs dislodged from the ledge above the door. Dean stared at Bela, the tension in the room so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"You make me sick."

Bela stared back, "Likewise.

Dean took a step back and again pointed his gun at her head, smirking. She stared back, then closed her eyes. He glanced up, finding the herbs hanging over the ledge. He looked back at her for a moment, thinking and then lowered his gun. Bela opened her eyes when nothing happened.

"You're not worth it." Pushing her aside, he left.

Bela let out a sigh and looked down at the scrap of paper she had pick-pocketed from Dean. It was a motel receipt, The Erie. She bit her lip. Could she do this? Should she do this?

'All these years I haven't cared, so why do I now? Screw them!' She picked up her phone and dialled the number, hoping she could get out of this alive.

"It worked. He found me. No, Sam wasn't with him. But I know where they are."

She got into her car, and made her way to The Erie. She had to do this. It was the only way she would survive. She had to do this. At least that's what she kept telling herself to justify what she was going to do. Bela slowly walked down the hallway and picked the lock on the boys' motel door.

Removing a gun from her jacket she quietly entered. She raised the gun and without any hesitation, shot the boys while they were asleep under the covers, on their individual beds. Bela moved closer and turned on the bedside lamp. Something wasn't right.

'That was too easy,' She thought to herself, fear creeping in again as she glanced at the clock. 11:56pm.

She pulled back the covers to find a sex doll slowly deflating. Not Sam. Frantically, she checked the other bed. Another sex doll. Not Dean. Suddenly, the phone started ringing and she quickly picked it up.

Dean's voice rang through the motel's phone. "Hiya, Bela." She frowned. "Here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket, when you swiped that motel receipt."

'That's how he knew. Crap. No. No. No. Why did I go through with this? Why?' Bela started to tear up. She couldn't believe she had let it go this far.

"You don't understand." She shook her head, a tear rolling down her face.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly. See, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door. An herb. Devil's shoestring? There's only one use for that. Holding hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did, I went back and I took another look at your folks' obit. Turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you, Bela. And it's come due."

Bela held back a sob. She thought back to the day it all went south. She was sitting on the swings, where her mum used to sit. The demon had sat next to her, "I can take care of them for you. And it won't even cost you anything for ten whole years," she had said. Her eyes had flashed red. Bela knew from that moment she was trouble. Knew that it would get her no where. But she was in pain. She wanted out. So she said yes and now she was going to Hell.

"Is that why you stole the Colt, huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal, our gun for your soul?" Dean continued.

Bela's shoulders sank in defeat. No more lies. "Yes."

Dean shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "But stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough, I'm guessing."

"They changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam."

Dean laughed. "Really! Wow, demons untrustworthy. Shocker. That's, uh, kind of a tight deadline too – what time is it? Well, look at that, almost midnight."

Bela broke down. She couldn't hold it in. She didn't want to die. No more being strong. "Dean, listen, I need help!"

"Sweetheart, we are weeks past help." Dean wouldn't admit it, but the sound of the thief crying broke his heart.

"I know I don't deserve it."

"You know what, you're right, you don't." Bela felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "But you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner and asked for help we probably could have taken the Colt and saved you."

That's what did it for Bela. She had known. She'd known all along that if she had just asked, they would've helped. Maybe they could have saved her. Even if they didn't, at least she wouldn't have been alone when she died. She'd screwed it up. Big time. There was no coming back from this.

"I know, and saved yourself. I know about your deal, Dean."

Dean sighed. "And who told you that?"

"The Demon that holds it. She holds mine too. She said she holds every deal."

"She?" Dean asked.

"Her name's Lilith."

"Lilith? Why should I believe you?"

Bela sniffed. "You shouldn't but it's the truth."

Dean groaned. "This can't help you, Bela, not now. Why're you telling me this?"

She bit her lip from crying out. "Because, just maybe, you can kill the bitch."

It broke his heart. It did. But there was nothing he could do now. It was too late. He couldn't save her, and as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't.

"I'll see you in hell." He hung up.

Bela sat down on the bed, the dial tone ringing in her ears. She felt like someone had already pulled her soul out of her body. Slowly, she put the phone back in its place and took a deep breath. The clock struck midnight. In the distance, a deep howling started and she could hear the vicious growls getting closer and closer.

A tear rolled down her face as the door burst open. "I really hope not, Dean." She whispered before picking up her gun and putting it to her head.

The hellhounds growled. If she was going to go down, Bela Talbot was going to go down her way.

"Goodbye Dean."


	2. Lazarus Rising 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Supernatural' or anything or anyone associated with it. Most of the dialogue is from the transcripts.**

 **A/N I hope you all enjoy chapter one! Please review, I'd love the feedback :)**

 **4.01 Lazarus Rising 1**

Fire. Blood. Screams. Torture. Pain. It was like Hell- no, it was Hell. He was hung up by chains, blood and bruises covering his face. It hurt so much. He just wanted someone to help- someone to take him away from the suffering.

"Somebody help me!" He croaked. His eyes flicking back and forth, desperately.

"Please! Anyone!"

"Sam!" He cried.

Dean gasped as he woke up in the dark. He jumped up but found himself stuck. Where was he? He patted his trouser pockets, relieved to find his lighter still there. He blinked at the sudden light and realised that he was in a wooden coffin.

"What?" He mouthed to himself, confused. "Help! Help!" He called out, his voice extremely hoarse. "Help!"

Pounding on the wooden box above his head, he tried breaking out. The dirt rained down on his face, but he continued to pound on the wood. He had to get out. It was getting harder and harder to breathe down there.

Dean stuck his hands through the dirt, pulled himself up and crawled his way out of the ground. He groaned and gasped as his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. He flopped down onto his back, panting.

Eventually having the strength, he got up and looked around the unknown field, the sun glaring down at him. He glanced at his grave, a simple wooden cross. But around his crude headstone was a perfect circle of dead trees, laid on the ground as if an unearthly powerful blast had felled them. He turned to find another circle of dead trees near his and tilted his head in confusion.

"What in hell?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a hand shot up from the ground. Dean staggered over, his whole body in pain. He fell to his knees and grabbed the hand, trying to help whoever was stuck. Maybe this person would know what in hell was going on.

"I got you," He grunted and pulled the person above ground.

It was a woman. She had ash brown hair as far as Dean could tell and she looked really familiar- he just couldn't put his finger on it. She coughed and muttered something.

Dean scrunched up his face. "What? I didn't catch that," He tried keeping his tone kind and soothing, like Sam's, but he needed a drink and his throat killed him. He probably sounded like a serial killer or something worse.

"Thank you," She managed to get out, her voice equally as hoarse as his, and he helped her up. Her voice sounded familiar too.

'British?' He mused to himself as she looked up.

He stared at her in shock. What the hell was she doing here?

"Son of a bitch," He groaned.

"Dean?" She whispered, her green eyes widened in surprise, relief and... Fear?

"Bela? How are you- What the hell is going on?" Dean exclaimed, pulling at his head. Bela took a step back and flinched.

She slowly shook her head. "I don't know, one second I'm in Hell, and the next I'm waking up in a wooden coffin six feet under," She replied, her voice barely audible. She coughed. "You're here too, so it won't be long till I get dragged back to the pit," She added, her snarky tone returning.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, clearly offended.

She scowled at the hunter. "Exactly what I said. Everywhere you and your giraffe of a brother go, people always end up dead."

The older Winchester opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't she right? Everyone they knew and loved, ended up dead. Dean stared at the woman in front of him and took in her appearance. Even after being pulled out of Hell and covered in dirt, she was still stunning as ever. Her eyes were still that striking green but they were missing something. This Bela was broken. She tried to hide it, but Dean could see right through her. He silently wondered how long it took her to break in Hell- did she even break though? Did she drop to the level he had? Done what he had done? Did she hate herself for it too? But most importantly, did she remember what he did to her?

"What?" Bela asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

He cleared his throat and looked away, rubbing his neck in nervousness. "Nothing." He glanced at her shaking figure. "Are you alright to walk? There's a road back there," At her nod, he turned and started their journey to civilisation, with Bela close behind him.

They'd been walking for two hours. Through the hazy heat, Dean and Bela trudged down the remote road, with the latter finding it harder and harder to walk, until she finally could not take it anymore.

"Dean!" Bela called out, swaying dangerously on her feet.

Dean turned around and hurried over, catching the ex-thief before she collapsed. "Hey, hey. I got you. It's okay," He looked around, urgently. "Look, there's an abandoned gas station down the road. Can you hold on just for a little while?" Bela swallowed hardly and slowly nodded. "Okay, come on Bela." He helped her up and wrapped his arm around her waist for support. She stiffened at his touch, but slowly relaxed.

"Dean, I can't," She slurred.

Dean held onto her tighter and looked down at her. "Come on, we're nearly there."

She shook her head. "I-" Before she could continue, her knees buckled and she fell. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

Dean laid her on the ground gently and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Stay with me, okay? Hold on," He slipped his arm underneath her legs and picked her up bridal style, her head tucked under his chin.

With one last glance at Bela, Dean walked over to the gas station, his eyes flicking left and right for anyone around. Nothing. It was completely abandoned. He pounded on the door, "Hello?" He looked through the glass but found no one. He glanced down at his shirt and had a idea. "Hey? We're now,"He helped her onto her feet and made her lean against the wall.

"Thank you," Bela stared at him, her eyes barely open.

Dean stared at her. "Don't mention it,"

He wrapped his checked shirt around his hand, which was perviously wrapped around his waist, and swung it into the window in a swift move. Bela flinched at the action and stepped back from the door. Dean opened the door from the inside, before gesturing for Bela to go first. She walked in slowly, taking in her surroundings, while Dean went straight for the fridge. He grabbed two water bottles, handing one to Bela and they both gulped it down eagerly.

"Finally," She mummered, looking around the small gas station.

Dean did the same and found a newspaper. Picking it up, he stared at the date: Thursday, September 18th.

"September?" He muttered to himself.

"Five months," Dean looked at her, one eyebrow arched. "It's been five months since I've been down there."

The hunter nodded. "Four months for me," He glanced at Bela, before looking away.

They were getting into dangerous terrority, talking about Hell and everything. This was not the time to be having this conversation- it was not the place for it either. Not yet at least. He walked over to the dingy looking sink and washed his face, staring at his relflection in the mirror.

Frowning, he lifted up his tight black t-shirt, exposing his chest. He remembered how the hellhounds had shred his chest apart. He stared at his unblemished and unscarred chest in confusion. What the hell? Suddenly turning, he lifted his left sleeve to reveal a large, red hand print branded onto his skin.

Bela gasped behind him. He turned around to look at her, "What is that?" She asked.

Dean turned back to his reflection. "I have no friggin' idea," He heard her sharp intake of breath and turned to face her. "What?" He halted. Bela had taken off her coat, to reveal an identical handprint branded on her right shoulder.

She looked up at him, alarmed. "Well, whatever it is, we both have it," Throwing her coat on the floor, she ran her fingers through her dirty hair and sighed. "Why are we here Dean?"

"Uh, because this was the first gas station we found on that stretch of road?" He joked, a smile on his face.

Bela rolled her eyes. "Dean," She turned around to face him, her eyes tearing up unwilling.

He felt a pang at his chest. She was scared. It was all in her green eyes. Dean was sure he had never seen her so vulnerable- so tired. He remembered the last time they spoke, how her cries had broke his heart. He'd had wanted nothing but to drive back to the motel and hold her close. He knew they had something- attraction, feelings whatever you wanted to call it- but they were drawn to each other. Two damaged souls with the weight of their past on their shoulders. But he had to hate her. She killed her parents for money. It was easier to focus on her faults than actually allow himself to like her. His time had been coming up, he didn't have time for that. It would only leave them heartbroken in the end. Especially after what happened in Hell, she would hate him. She should hate him.

"I really don't know Bela. I don't know." He spoke softly.

They stared at each other for moment. Green boring into green. The spell broke when Bela looked down, licking her lips.

'I'm screwed. Dean's screwed. We are both royally screwed.' She tied her hair up into a messy bun with a hair tie she'd picked up from one of the shelves.

Dean cleared his throat and started collecting stuff they would need on the way to wherever. Bela followed his lead, picking up more water bottles and proper food rather than Dean's bundle of candy. He walked down the aisles, throwing things into his bag, before his eyes fell on the magazine stand. Picking up a copy of 'Busty Asian Beauties', he smirked and waved it at Bela, who rolled her eyes mockingly.

Dean walked over to the counter, set down the bag and hit a random button on the cash register. He snapped his fingers in satisfaction when it popped open with a 'ding!'. He grinned slowly as he looted the money.

'It's not like anyone's here anyway,'

Suddenly the TV to his left flicked on, showing only static. He laughed at Bela sarcastically. "Very funny,"

"I didn't do anything," The ex-thief raised one eyebrow and looked around cautiously.

"Yeah, of course you didn't," He shut the TV off, scoffing.

Bela stood up straighter when a radio to his right turned on to white noise. Not wasting a moment, Dean hurried over to another shelf and grabbed a carton of salt, opened it, and began to pour it along the windowsill.

"Grab the salt and pour at every exit! Go!" Bela jumped up and grabbed another carton of salt, skidding to a stop at the door, pouring salt underneath it.

A high-pitched sound rang out through the shop. Dean clutched his left ear in pain as he continued to pour salt with his right hand. Bela screamed as it got louder and louder, and covered her ears from the screeching. She could feel something warm rolling down her face.

'What the...' She lifted one hand to see it was blood that was oozing out of ears.

"Bela!" He shouted as he looked over at her in alarm.

He dropped the salt, and crouched to the floor, groaning in agony. The window above his head shattered as the sound continued, and he dropped to the floor.

He crawled over to Bela, covering her with his body when more glass on the ceiling and walls shattered. He looked around cautiously as the sound mysteriously stopped.

He looked down when Bela moved. "Hey, you okay?" She lifted her head and looked around, her body shaking. She nodded. "Let's get that cleaned up," He sat her up against the wall, and quickly searched through the shelfs for a first aid kit or something to help stop the bleeding.

Finding some cotton wool and alcohol, Dean hurried back to Bela. He poured a little alcohol on the cotton wool, "This is gonna hurt, so hold onto something," Bela clutched on his arm, her nails digging into his skin.

"Hurry up. I can't stand to be here another second," Nodding, he dabbed the cotton wool on her ears, blowing softly when she flinched or made a noise.

After cleaning up Bela's wound, they collected their things, itching to leave the place. They walked over to the phone booth outside, Dean going in with Bela waiting behind him. He put in a coin and dialled a number, waiting for it to be picked up. He turned slightly, so Bela could step inside and listen in.

"We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected." Bela arched her eyebrow at him.

"Sam," She nodded and bit her lip. She wondered how the younger Winchester kept up. Did he still hunt? "Let me try Bobby," She snapped out of her thoughts when Dean spoke up.

He hung up the pay phone and inserted another coin, dialling Bobby's number. It rang once, before he picked up.

Bobby's voice rang through and Dean smiled. "Yeah?"

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me." Bela rolled her eyes at the hunter. 'It's me.' Really? These boys were so slow.

"Who's 'me'?" Bobby asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

"Dean."

Bobby hung up. Dean halted and looked over at Bela, who shrugged. He hung up the receiver and dialled again.

"Who is this?"

Dean tried convince him, "Bobby, listen to me," but Bobby cut him off.

"This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya." With that, he hung up again.

Sighing, the Winchester hangs up the phone and stalked out of the phone booth. Bela followed after him.

"Now what?" She called out as they stopped in front of the gas station.

Dean's eyes scan over the place before they land on an old, beat up white car parked outside. His striking green orbes lit up and he smiled Bela. She followed his eyes to the car and stalked over to it.

'Maybe he does have a brain,' She mused.

Opening the door, she leaned in and hot-wired it, smiling in satisfaction when it started.

"You know how to hot wire a car?" Dean asked, trying not to sound impressed. He would not give her that joy. Nope.

"I was a thief before I got dragged down to Hell, Dean. Of course I know how to hot-wire a car,"

"Whatever, move aside Princess. I'm driving," He smirked and pushed her aside gently.

Bela scowled at the nickname. She was not a princess. Not even close. She was ready to protest, but was too tired, so she stuck her tongue out at him instead.

Dean laughed. "Wow. So mature Talbot," Rolling her eyes, she sauntered over to the passenger seat and got in.

"Shut up and drive, Dean."

He chuckled as he started the engine and pulled away from the dingy gas station.

"Your wish is my command Princess," He smiled over at her as they made their way to Bobby's.

Bela bit her lip and turned around to face the window. She let herself smile and shook her head.

'How did I end up with this cute idiot? An idiot. But still cute,' She closed her eyes and let the hum of the engine soothe her to sleep.

She found herself awoken by Dean a few hours later. They had parked in the middle of what seemed to look like a car scrap garage. Well, that's what it looked like to Bela at least. It was a dump.

"Come on," He got out of the car and made his way to the house.

Bela quickly scrambled after him onto the porch, just as he knocked on the door. She tried to make herself look presentable and rubbed at her face.

Dean looked at her weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"Just because you like to look like a monkey, does not mean I do," She said haughtily.

Dean stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head. "Whatever," He pounded on the door again.

The door opened and they both smiled cautiously at the man. Bobby regarded them with suspicion.

'He looks exactly the same. Same old Bobby.' Dean grinned at the blue baseball cap Bobby always wore.

"Surprise."

Bobby shook his head, his voice gruff. "I, I don't..."

"Yeah, me neither." Dean entered the house and Bela cautiously followed him in. "But here I am." He chuckled, nervously.

'This is way too easy. Why is Bobby so calm with this? Something's wrong.' Bela stayed back and eyed the old hunter.

Behind his back, Bobby pulled out a silver knife. Bela's eyes widened but before she could warn Dean, Bobby lunged and slashed at him. The Winchester quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it around, but the grip is broken when Bobby backhands him in the face.

"Bobby! It's me!"

"My ass!"

Dean shoved a chair between himself and Bobby, holding his hands out in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

Bela quietly tried moving past Bobby as Dean tried to convince him. She had nearly made it when Bobby grabbed her. He slashed at her with his silver knife, just missing when she ducked out of the way. But Bobby lunged at her again and the knife pierced into her shoulder. Bela screamed in pain.

"Bela!" Dean pushed the chair at Bobby, and ran over to her. "What the hell is wrong with you Bobby? We aren't freaking shapeshifters!" He pulled the knife out of her shoulder, glaring at Bobby when she cried in agony.

"This is why I hate hunters!" Bela snarled at the men, clutching her shoulder.

Bobby glared back. "If you're not a shapeshifter, then you're bloody revenants!" He grabbed a gun and aimed at Dean.

Dean picked up the knife and slowly stood up. "Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?" He rolled up his left sleeve and sliced his arm, grimacing. A line of blood appeared.

Bobby looked a little conflicted. "Then why did she scream when I stabbed her with the silver knife, huh?" He glanced at Bela.

"Because you stabbed me with a knife!" Bela cried, looking at Bobby like he was crazy.

The old hunter lowered his gun. "Dean?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Bobby put down his gun and grabbed Dean, hugging him tightly. Dean returned the hug with enthusiasm, relief evident on his face.

They pulled apart. "It's... It's good to see you, boy."

"Yeah, you too."

Bela spoke up, a tight smile adorning her face. "Sorry to disturb your lovely reunion, but if we don't stop the bleeding now, I think I might bleed to death. And as much you both would love to see that, I certainly do not want to go back to Hell,"

Dean scrunched up his eyebrows. How could she think he wanted her to die? Bobby coughed. "Right. Sorry 'bout that,"

"No problem. You were just protecting yourself,"

The old man quickly walked off to get the first aid kit and Dean helped Bela up. She winced as she sat down.

Bobby returned with the first aid kit and passed it to Dean, who immediately started to work on Bela's wound. He worked swiftly and bandaged her arm without a blink of an eye. It dawned upon her that he was used to this- getting hurt and having to patch up people. It gave her a uneasy feeling. He stepped back when he was done and packed the things away.

"But... how did you two bust out?" Bobby asked, still confused.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." He turned around to have water splashed in his face. Bela gasped as she was also met with a splash of holy water.

'Holy water. Great,' Dean paused and spat the water out of his mouth.

"I'm not a demon either, you know." He smiled sarcastically.

Bobby sent them both a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Can't be too careful."

They walked further into the house and Dean wiped his face with a towel before throwing it to Bela. She grimaced but used it anyway.

"But... that don't make a lick of sense."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir."

Bobby shook his head, as if Dean didn't understand. "Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Bela, I'm sure you must've been the same. Even if you both could slip out of hell and back into your meat suits -"

"We should look like Thriller video rejects, we know," Dean cut him off and gestured between himself and Bela.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, find Bela here in the same situation and that was it."

Bobby nodded and sat down. "What 'bout you? You remember anything Bela?"

"I remember talking to the boys on the phone, and then the clock struck 12. The hell hounds came and that's it." Dean looked away in shame. He still hated himself for that. "After that, I woke up in a wooden box and Dean helped me out." She shrugged and looked around the house. It was quite messy, books and empty liqour bottles were strewn all over the floor.

Dean cleared his throat. "Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..." He held his breath, dreading Bobby's answer.

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know."

"Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" He arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"I haven't talked to him for months."

Bela raised her eyebrows in shock. She thought they would be together. Dean scoffed, riled up. "You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, you should've been looking after him."

Bela agreed with him. She didn't like the idea of Sam Winchester going off on his own after his older brother was sent to Hell. If Lilith had wanted her to kill Sam, he must important.

Bobby stared at Dean, tired and nearly in tears. "I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you."

The Winchester swallowed and looked down. "Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad he won that one." Bela cracked a smile but dropped it once Dean caught her, smirking.

Bobby watched the exchange with amusement. "He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. Not sure about you though Bela. But that's about all he said."

They both looked over at the old hunter. "What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found." He eyed them weirdly.

Dean groaned. "Oh, damnit, Sammy."

'You stupid, stupid boy! Why Sammy? Why couldn't you just let me be?' He sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair.

Bela understood before Bobby did. 'These Winchesters, can't live without the other can they? First the older brother sells his soul for the younger brother, and now the younger one's done some crazy spell to bring him back. But why me? Why am I back?'

"What?"

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen the grave sites. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past us at a fill-up joint. And then this." He stripped off his checked shirt and pulled up his left sleeve to reveal the handprint. Bela followed his lead and took off her jacket, an identical brand on her right shoulder.

Bobby stood up in alarm. "What in the hell?" His eyes flicked between them.

"It was like a demon just yanked us out. Or rode us out." Bela blanched at the thought of a demon touching her.

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

There was a hint of concern in his voice. "You think Sam made a deal?"

"It's what I would have done."

Bela frowned. "That is what you did." Dean frowned and bit his tongue from retaliating.

"I know," They stood there staring at each other, as if they were having a conversation telepathically.

Bobby watched them before breaking the moment. That was way too weird for him. "Want a beer?" He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took three bottles out.

When he returned, they had snapped out of the trance. Dean was sitting on the couch and Bela was skimming through some ancient books, looking for an answer. Bobby passed one to Bela, who smiled briefly, taking small sips. While Dean opened his and chugged it down. It had been nearly six months since he had beer.

"So, how do we find Sam?" Bela asked, flopping down next to Dean gracefully.

"We?" Dean glanced at her.

"Yes 'we'. Look, you might not like me or trust me, but we both got dragged out of Hell and it seems like your brother was responsible for it. I want to know why. Don't worry, Ill be out of your hair as soon as I get answers. Then we can all be on our merry ways, and you'll never have to see me again." She chugged down her beer and avoided Dean's eyes. She would not let him see the hurt and pain she felt at the thought of leaving. Would she able to go back home? Was her cat still alive?

"Right," Dean stared at her, hurt. "Uh, we can always track his location using the GPS in the phone?"

"Already tried that. He switched the GPS off," Bobby leaned on the table and sighed.

"But you could call the phone company and ask them to switch it back on?" At the black stares, Bela continued. "A phone company is allowed to switch on your GPS incase of a emergency or theft. It's in their terms and agreement."

Dean nodded and picked up the phone, punching some digits in. "Of course they do," It rang two times before someone picked up. "Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me." He paused. "Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4. " He smiled. "Thank you." He hung up the phone and crossed over to the laptop on the table. Bela followed and sat down on the table, watching Dean.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby took a sip of his beer.

The younger hunter scoffed. "You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?" He typed in 'ARC Mobile' and entered his details.

He picked up one of the many empty liquor bottles scattered around. "Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?" Bela hid her smile behind her beer bottle, pretending to take a sip and turned her back on the old man.

"Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy."

Dean held his gaze for a moment. "Right."

The laptop beeped, announcing it had found the location of the phone. The address was 263 Adams Road, Pontiac, Illinois.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted."

Dean stared at the screen. "Right where we popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" He stood up and made his way towards the door.

Catching his drift, Bela grabbed her jacket and followed after Dean. She was not leaving his side until she found out why Sam bought her back. Bobby shook his head, grabbed his car keys and followed after them. This was going to be a long ride.

They arrived at the hotel after a two hour drive and Bela was happy to finally get some fresh air. Dean tried sweet talking the receptionist into telling them which room Sam was in, but it back fired so Bela took the lead. She winked at Dean as they followed her towards Sam's room.

They walked down the dingy hallway and knocked on door 207, a red heart around it. Bela nearly laughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve. She straightened up when a young woman with dark hair, opened the door, staring at them expectantly.

'Looks like we got the wrong room. Besides, who opens the door with only a tank top and underwear on?' Bela rolled her eyes, before glancing over at Dean and scoffed. 'Of course he thinks she's hot. Not that I'm jealous. He can look at as many girls he wants, I don't give a damn.' Then why'd she feel hurt when he looked at her that way?

Bela moved closer to the men and the girl looked over at her, confused. Something wasn't right. This girl- something was off about her but Bela couldn't be sure what. It gave her a uneasy feeling. She had to keep her eyes on this one.

"So where is it?" The girl asked, looking at the three impatiently.

Dean glanced at Bobby, confused. "Where's what?"

The girl rolled her eyes. Yeah, Bela definitely didn't like her. "The pizza... that takes three people to deliver?" Bela arched her eyebrow. Did she look like she delivered pizza?

'This girl may be pretty but she definitely lacks a few brain cells.' She crossed her arms and stared at her, a bored look on her face.

Dean cracked a smile. "I think we got the wrong room."

Just as they were turning to leave, a very tall man stepped into the light, wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans.

"Hey, is..." He stopped dead when he saw them. His eyes flicked between Dean and Bobby before they landed on Bela. He swallowed, shocked and furrowed his eyebrows.

Dean smiled softly. "Heya, Sammy." He missed his brother so much.

Sam went silent. Dean stepped into the room, Bobby and Bela following close behind, all of them ignoring the girl in her underwear. Bela watched the brothers, eyeing Sam for any weapons.

He lunged at Dean with a knife, "Dean!" She shouted, stepping back so she would not get stabbed in the shoulder again. Or get stabbed, period.

The girl next to her screamed and Bela tried to hide her frown. She still didn't like the girl. Dean blocked his brother's attack and Bobby pulled him off, gripping him around the shoulders.

Sam struggled against the old hunter. "Who are you?!"

Dean clenched his jaw in anger. "Like you didn't do this?!"

"Do what?!"

Bobby intervened. "It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him."

Sam stared at Dean and stopped struggling. "What..."

Dean moved closer, staring at Sam cautiously. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?" He grinned.

Bobby let go of Sam, who looked on the verge of tears as he stepped forward and pulled Dean into a desperate hug. Bobby looked on with tears in his eyes. Bela allowed herself to smile as the girl moved closer to Sam, confused.

"So are you two like... together?"

That was it. Bela broke down laughing. The look on Dean's face was too much and she couldn't hold it in. She wiped away a fake tear and smirked at Dean, who glared at her.

Sam looked at the girl like he'd just remembered she was there."What? No. No. He's my brother."

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go."

Sam smiled, awkwardly. "Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

The girl glared at Bela as she made her way to the bathroom. Sam picked up his white button-down and put it on. He opened the door for the girl, who was now wearing a blue plaid shirt with jeans, to let her out.

She smiled. "So, call me."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy."

Her smile dropped, disappointed. "Kristy."

Sam stared at her hardly, and chuckled nervously. "Right." She left and he closed the door.

He came back into the room and sat down at the bed. Dean stood above him, arms crossed. Bobby was sitting on the other bed, looking at Sam suspiciously. Bela stood next to Bobby, her eyes glaring into his skull.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?"

Sam smiled and looked up at Dean. "The girl? I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. To bring Bela back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?" He glared at him.

"You think I made a deal?"

Bobby spoke up. "That's exactly what we think." Bela stared at him expectantly.

"Well, I didn't."

Dean clenched his fist. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

He slowly stepped towards Sam. "So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this." He paused. "We didn't want to be saved like this!" He gestured between Bela and him.

Sam looked over at Bela. "Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right? But I didn't bring you both back! Besides, no offence, but why would I bring Bela back?" He glared at Dean, also standing up.

Bela looked away, biting her lip. He was right. Why would he bring her back? She shot him. He hated her.

"Dean, I think he's telling the truth. Like he said, why would he bring me back? You're his brother, but me? That makes no sense. Whatever brought us back, it's definitely not Sam." Sam looked at her apologetically.

Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt. "No. There's no other way that this could have gone down, Bela. Now tell the truth Sam!" Bela took a step back just incase they started brawling.

"I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean sighed, relenting. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby glanced between Bela and Dean.

Dean glanced at Bela, holding the gaze for a moment. "If he didn't pull us out, then what did?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure," Bela sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was not good. Not good at all.


End file.
